This invention relates to a process for preparing alkyl aromatic compounds by alkylating an aromatic compound with a paraffin alkylating agent employing an alkylation catalyst comprising synthetic porous crystalline material from a particular class of materials characterized by an X-ray powder diffraction pattern including interplanar d-spacings at 12.36.+-.0.4, 11.03.+-.0.2, 8.83.+-.0.14, 6.18.+-.0.12, 6.00.+-.0.10, 4.06.+-.0.07, 3.91.+-.0.07, and 3.42.+-.0.06 Angstroms.
In recent years there has been a dramatic increase in federal and state mandated changes aimed at altering the composition of liquid fuels. Part of this is a reduction in the Reid Vapor Pressure (RVP) for gasoline. In order to meet these RVP specifications, refiners will be forced to remove light paraffins, primarily linear butane and pentane, from the gasoline pool. There are a limited number of process technologies which can be utilized to upgrade these light paraffins. Conventional dehydrogenation routes to produce olefins are extremely capital intensive, cracking processes yield lower molecular weight hydrocarbons as by-products, and M2-Forming produces aromatics whose content in the gasoline pool is being reduced. Isomerization upgrades the octane value of paraffins, but this is accompanied by a corresponding debit, i.e., increase, in RVP number.
The primary use of isoparaffins in a refinery would be in the isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process. However, the volume of paraffins that will be required to be backed out of the gasoline pool will greatly exceed the volume that can be handled without large expansions of alkylation units. Clearly there is a need to develop alternative technologies for upgrading light paraffins.
Zeolitic materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties. Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline silicates. These silicates can be described as a rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO.sub.4 and Periodic Table Group IIIA element oxide, e.g., AlO.sub.4, in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total Group IIIA element, e.g., aluminum, and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing the Group IIIA element, e.g., aluminum, is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, e.g., an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed wherein the ratio of the Group IIIA element, e.g., aluminum, to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given silicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic zeolites. Many of these zeolites have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite Z (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243); zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244); zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007); zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195);zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752); zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886); zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979); zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449); zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983); zeolite ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245); and zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842), merely to name a few.
The SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio of a given zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with SiO.sub.2 /Al1.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratios of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y, from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one such example wherein the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is at least 5 and up to the limits of present analytical measurement techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871 (Re. 29,948) discloses a porous crystalline silicate made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added alumina in the recipe and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724, 4,073,865 and 4,104,294 describe crystalline silicates of varying alumina and metal content.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture containing hexamethyleneimine. A composition of matter appearing to be identical to the PSH-3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409, but with additional structural components, is taught in European Patent Application 293,032. Hexamethyleneimine is also used for synthesis of MCM-22 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325; MCM-35 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,663; and a ZSM-12 material in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,141. A composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667 and European Patent Application 231,860, said zeolite being synthesized from a reaction mixture containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion.
The alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with an olefin in the presence of a zeolite having uniform pore openings of from about 6 to about 15 Angstrom units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,607. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,897 describes the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of X- or Y-type zeolites, specifically such zeolites wherein the cation is a rare earth metal species and/or hydrogen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,504 and 3,751,506 describe the vapor phase alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins, e.g., benzene with ethylene, in the presence of catalyst comprising, for example, ZSM-5.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,120 and 3,641,177, describe a liquid phase process for the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins in the presence of certain zeolites.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,301,316 and 4,301,317 disclose the use of such zeolites as ZSM-4, ZSM-20, ZSM-38, mazzite, Linde Type L and zeolite Beta to catalyze the alkylation of benzene with relatively long chain olefins to produce long chain alkylbenzenes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,256; 4,992,606; 4,954,663; 5,001,295; and 5,043,501, each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teach alkylation of aromatic compounds with various alkylating agents over catalyst comprising a particular crystalline material, such as PSH-3 or MCM-22. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,256 describes preparing long chain alkylaromatic compounds by alkylating an aromatic compound with a long chain alkylating agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606 describes preparing short chain alkylaromatics by alkylating an aromatic compound with a short chain alkylating agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,663 teaches alkylation of phenols, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,295 teaches alkylation of naphthalene. U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,501 describes preparation of 2,6-dimethylnaphthalene. The alkylating agents taught for use in these patents are olefins such as ethylene, propylene, the butenes, and the pentenes; alcohols (inclusive of monoalcohols, dialcohols, trialcohols, etc.) such as methanol, ethanol, the propanols, the butanols, and the pentanols; aldehydes such as formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, butyraldehyde, and n-valeraldehyde; and alkyl halides such as methyl chloride, ethyl chloride, the propyl chlorides, the butyl chlorides, and the pentyl chlorides, and so forth.